Hunting blinds are used to conceal a hunter's location as game approaches. Although conventional hunting blinds have been developed, they have several drawbacks. For example, conventional hunting blinds have limited structural integrity and thus are not capable of withstanding elements of the outdoors. Additionally, conventional hunting blinds feature structures with closed panels that provide limited ventilation. Thus, these hunting blinds have limited use in high humidity hunting climates.